Façam suas Apostas
by Talita Helen
Summary: Afinal, Lily e James acabam se casando ou não? Entre nessa aposta você também!


Façam suas Apostas

- Esses dois ainda vão acabar se casando –disse Emmeline rindo de mais uma briga dos amigos.

- Ou se matando. –disse Dorcas.

- Pode até ser – disse o rapaz abraçado à Emmeline. –Mas acho que Emmy tem razão, o James e a Lily ainda acabam como marido e mulher.

- Sabe Edgar, alguns meses atrás eu concordaria com você. –disse Remus sentado ao lado de Dorcas. –Mas já faz tanto tempo que o James tenta e não consegue nada que acabei desistindo.

- Pois eu continuo achando que eles ainda vão se casar. – disse Emmeline.

Dorcas ia abrir a boca para argumentar quando Marlene chegou.

- E ai? Falando do que?

- Casamento. –disse Remus

Marlene arregalou os grandes olho verdes, fazendo com que os amigos rissem.

- Vocês vão se casar? –perguntou à Emmeline e Edgar.

- Não, ainda não. –disse Emmeline rindo.

- Falávamos de James e Lily. –disse Edgar.

- James e Lily vão se casar? –perguntou Marlene novamente, ainda mais assustada.

- Não! –disseram todos juntos rindo ainda mais da cara da garota.

- Deixa que eu explico. –disse Dorcas rindo.

- Por favor. –pediu Marlene.

- Emmeline e Edgar acham que James e Lily ainda acabam se casando. –disse ela –Enquanto que eu e Remus, achamos que depois de tanto tempo e tantos não's, ela realmente não vai ceder.

- Ah sim, agora eu entendi.

- E você, o que acha Marlene? –perguntou Remus.

- Não mesmo, Lily tem juízo, não vai cometer a besteira de se casar com o James. –disse Marlene.

- Nossa, o James não é tão ruim assim como vocês o 'pintam' sabia? –disse Remus.

- Diz isso pra Lily – falou Dorcas.

- Eu já disse, mas ela não me ouve.

-Nem você, nem ninguém. –sussurrou Emmeline.

-E ela está certa. –disse Lene. –Eu sei que o James é meu amigo, mas que ele não presta, não presta, ele e o Black. –disse fazendo uma careta.

Os amigos estavam rindo da careta dela, quando um rapaz alto com os cabelos negros e olhos azuis se juntou a eles.

- E aí galera? –disse Sirius –Falavam de que? –perguntou ele.

- Casamento. –disse Emmeline sorrindo.

- Vocês vão casar? –perguntou o rapaz.

Emmeline suspirou e respondeu:

- Ainda não.

- Falávamos de James e Lily –disse o Remus novamente.

- James e Lily vão se casar? –perguntou Sirius, encarando o amigo, assustado.

- Claro que não. –disse Lene. –Deixa de ser burro Black. –falou a garota, fazendo os amigos rirem, afina, Marlene havia reagido igual ao Sirius.

Remus explicou a Sirius todo o teor da conversa, e quando terminou Sirius disse:

- Então eles não vão se casar?

- É claro que não. –repetiu Marlene.

- Bem, ainda não. –falou Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

- Desencana Black. –disse Lene. –Eles nunca vão se casar, não mesmo.

- Quer apostar? –perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Pois eu acho que eles não vão. –disse Dorcas.

- Eu também. –falou Remus.

- E eu. –declarou Marlene.

- Pois eu digo, que vão. –falou Emmeline.

- Isso aí. –apoiou Sirius.

- Concordo –disse Edgar.

- Pois veremos. –falou Marlene, marchando irritada, para fora do salão comunal.

- Qual o problema dela? –perguntou Sirius aos amigos

- Tecnicamente, você! –respondeu Remus fazendo os outro rirem novamente.

-x-

Não muito longe dali, perdidos em algum corredor mais discussão rolava entre James e Lily.

- Eu já disse e repito. –falou a garota –ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

- Sós e você aceitar sair comigo. –falou o garoto.

- Potter, quantas vezes tenho que dizer? –ela disse –Eu prefiro namorar a Lula Gigante do que sair com você!

- Você só diz isso, porque ainda não saiu comigo. –disse James.

Lily revirou os olhos e saiu andando pelo corredor deserto.

- Vamos Lily, por favor! –pediu o rapaz.

- Não!

- Só uma vez...

- Não!

- Por favor!

- Não! –disse Lily irredutível.

- Só por alguns minutos!

- Já disse que não! –ela continuou a caminhar.

- Por que não fazemos assim... –disse James parando em frente a ruiva e prendendo-a na parede.

- O que? –disse ela tentando sair.

- Você aceita sair comigo uma única vez, e então eu te deixo em paz. -propôs ele.

- Uma única vez? –perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Um só. –James disse sério.

- Eu depois vai me deixar em paz? Pra sempre?

- Para sempre. –respondeu ele tristemente.

Lílian suspirou e pensou por alguns minutos, a verdade é que estava de saco cheio de brigar com o Potter, bater no Potter, gritar com o Potter...E se sair com ele uma única vez fosse a chave para ele s livrar dele, então quem sabe, não valesse a pena?

- Ok! –disse ela –Eu aceito, mas tem que prometer que vai me deixar em paz.

- Eu prometo. –disse ele sorrindo de orelha a orelha, então sem que ela esperasse ele deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saiu, deixando para trás uma Lily meio estupefata. Ela revirou os olhos, porém sorriu pensando em quão louco James Potter era, afinal há quatro anos ele vinha correndo atrás dela, uma coisa Lily tinha que admitir, ele sabia ser persistente.

Caminhou rapidamente até chegar a porta do Salão Comunal onde a Mulher Gorda se preparava para tirar um cochilo.

- Pomorim Dourado –ela disse a senha.

- Certamente –respondeu a mulher abrindo passagem para que a ruiva entrasse.

- Obrigada. –disse Lily ao passar, os amigos se encontravam reunidos ao redor da lareira, esparramados pelas poltronas.

- Boa noite pessoal! –disse tirando as pernas do Sirius de cima do sofá e sentando-se.

- Lily! –gritou o garoto animado, abraçando-a.

- O que você aprontou sirius? –perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Eu? Nada! –disse ele –Será que não posso te abraçar sem que você desconfie de mim, ou pense que quero algo? –falou fingindo-se de ofendido.

A garota fingiu pensar po rum momento e respondeu:

- Não!

Sirius revirou os olhos e suspirou dramático.

- Diz logo, o que você quer?

- Na verdade, me diga uma coisa.

- Que coisa?

- Qual o problema da sua amiga? –perguntou ele. Lily até sabia que era sobre Marlene que Sirius falava, mas só para irritá-lo ela perguntou sorrindo:

- Qual delas?

- McKinnon, é claro. –ele bufou.

- Bem, tecnicamente? Você! –ela disse repetindo as palavras de Remus.

- Eu disse! –Remus falou fazendo os amigos rirem.

Sirius revirou os olhos novamente e resmungou um 'ninguém me entende'. Os amigos conversaram por mais um tempo, e em seguida retiraram-se para os seus dormitórios.

-x-

O sol apontava preguiçoso pelos terrenos de Hogwarts quando Lily acordou. Era sexta-feira, no dia seguinte haveria passeio à Hogsmead, quando ela finalmente iria sair com James Potter.

- Veja pelo lado bom Lily –a garota disse a si mesma. –pelo menos ele te deixará em paz.

Ela levantou-se e foi para o banheiro, tomou um banho, escovou os dentes e foi para o quarto esperar as amigas.

- Bom dia flor! –disse dorcas acordando.

- Bom dia! –respondeu a ruiva.

Emmeline virou-se em sua cama, sorrindo e abriu os olhos.

- Bom dia lindas! –falou sorrindo animada.

- Hum, parece que alguém estava sonhando com o Edgar! –disse Lily rindo.

- Estava mesmo! –concordou a loira sentando-se.

- Teve mais sorte do que eu. –disse Marlene mal humorada. –Sonhei com o Black. –ela fez uma careta.

- Algumas meninas adorariam sonhar como Sirius, Lene. –falou Dorcas.

- Pois eu não! –ela falou entrando no banheiro.

Lily resolveu esperar pelas amigas no Salão Comunal, pegou o livro que estava lendo e sentou-se em uma das poltronas, porém, mal abriu o livro quando foi interrompida:

- Bom dia ruivinha!

Era James Poter.

- Bom dia Potter. –disse sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Sonhou comigo? –perguntou ele.

- Na verdade...-disse ela. – Sim! – Lembrou do sonho que tivera com James e uma criança. Um garotinho de cabelos espetados como os dele.

- Mesmo? –ele perguntou surpreso.

- Uhum...

- E não vai me contar?

- Não mesmo! Se te contar teria que te matar. –disse ela –E se te matasse acabaria em Azkaban, e eu sou nova e bela demais para ir para lá. –ela sorriu.

- Depois o egocêntrico sou eu. –resmungou ele.

-O que disse?

- Nada! –ele sorriu.

Não demorou, as amigas de Lily desceram do quarto e elas seguiram para o Salão Principal para tomar o café da manhã e depois enfrentar mais um dia de aula.

Depois do almoço os alunos da Grifinória tiveram dois tempos de Poções, o professor Slughorn apresentou-lhes algumas delas.

- Alguém poderia me dizer que poção é essa? –ele perguntou.

Lily levantou a mão.

- Pois não Senhorita Evans.

- É Amortentia. –ela respondeu.

- Isso mesmo, como conseguiu identificá-la?

- Bem, pela cor e pelo cheiro. –ela disse. –Senti cheiro de livros novos, terra molhada e...- ela parou ao perceber o que estava prestes a dizer –Algo mais que não consigo me lembrar. –falou ficando vermelha.

- A Amortentia nos faz sentir o cheiro daquilo que mais gostamos ou amamos. –ele explicou. –Provavelmente isso que você não se lembra deve ser algo muito importante para você! –disse Slughorn fazendo a garota corar ainda mais.

James, que estava sentado ao lado da garota sorriu. Para ele a poção tinha cheiro de vassoura nova, o perfume que a mãe usava e lírios, graças ao perfume de uma certa ruiva...

- Tudo bem Senhor Potter? –perguntou o professor, ao ver James sorrindo para o nada.

- Sim professor, tudo ótimo! –falou ele meio constrangido. Sirius que estava do outro lado da sala ria da cara do amigo.

Na hora do jantar James se aproximou da ruiva e sussurrou e, seu ouvido:

- Te vejo amanhã.

Lily não havia contado a ninguém que sair com ele, e pelo jeito ele também não contara, afinal não havia nenhum comentário do tipo 'até que enfim' rolando por aí. Na verdade o que Lily não sabia era que depois de tanto tempo tentando James queria curtir o momento, sozinho sem que seus amigos ficassem fazendo comentários ou piadinhas.

A garota teve o mesmo sonho da noite anterior, acordou sobressaltada, pela primeira vez viu-se no sonho também, segurando a criança como se fosse sua. Abriu as cortinas e olhou pela janela, o sol começava a despontar pelos jardins da escola, Lily suspirou e caminhou para o banheiro.

Uma hora depois alguém batia insistentemente na porta.

- Anda logo Lily! –gritou Marlene esmurrando a porta novamente.

- Já vai –gritou a ruiva.

- Que demora. –resmungou Dorcas.

A ruiva abriu a porta e saiu.

- Uau. –disseram as amigas ao verem a garota.

- O que foi?

- Onde você vai desse jeito? –perguntou Emmeline analisando a garota de cima a baixo.

Lily usava roupas bem diferentes da habitual, nada do jeans. Usava uma blusa vermelha com uma fita preta trançada na frente e shorts jeans. Os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e lisos, caindo até a cintura. Os olhos verdes estavam destacados com bastante rímel e delineador preto e nos lábios apenas um gloss rosado.

- Acho que irei de tênis –a ruiva falou consigo mesmo, colocando um par de tênis pretos de salto, bonitos e confortáveis.

- Você ainda não respondeu –disse Dorcas –Aonde vai assim?

- Vou para Hogsmead, oras. –falou ela pegando a bolsa, -Vejo vocês mais tarde! –ela se despediu das amigas e saiu do quarto.

James andava de um lado para o outro quando a viu saindo do castelo, linda com os longos cabelos ruivos balançando na brisa suave.

- Quem é você e o que fez com Lily Evans? –ele perguntou ao vê-la se aproximar. Lily estava muito diferente, que roupa era aquela? Desde quando Lily Evans usava shorts curtos daquele jeito? E a maquiagem preta nos olhos?

- A Lily está de férias, me mandou no lugar dela. –ela sorriu irônica, ele riu.

- Bem, você está linda! –ele falou.

- Obrigada. –ela disse corando –Você também está muito...Bem.

James sorriu e juntos embarcaram em uma das carruagens que os levariam a Hogsmead.

-x-

Com uma coisa Lily tinha que concordar, James Potter sabia como fazer uma garota se divertir. O passeio estava sendo incrível, o rapaz era um perfeito cavalheiro.

- É sério, eu peguei a varinha do meu pai e joguei um feitiço na minha prima.

- E o que aconteceu com ela?

- Vomitou bolas de pêlo pelo por uma semana. –disse o rapaz fazendo uma careta ao lembrar-se da cena. Lily riu da cara dele e sentou-se em uma grande pedra, eles haviam se afastado um pouco do povoado, ali podiam ouvir o vento roçando na copa das árvores e os pássaros cantando. A ruiva suspirou:

- É tão tranquilo aqui.

- É, eu sempre venho aqui quando preciso pensar. –disse James.

- E você pensa? –perguntou ela brincando.

- Por incrível que pareça, sim! –ele entrou no jogo, Lily riu, seu riso parecia o de uma criança feliz, era o som mais lindo que James já ouvira.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito? –ela perguntou ao flagrá-lo admirando-a.

- Nada, só estou admirando seu sorriso. –ele disse fazendo-a sorrir de novo.

James estava tão perto que Lily não podia deixar de notar os traços de verde que se misturavam ao castanho dos olhos dele. Sentiu seu perfume inebriante e deixou que mais um suspiro lhe escapasse pelos lábios. Aos poucos foram se aproximando, milimetros separavam os lábios dele dos dela, James levantou a mão passando-a pelos cabelos dela, passou os dedos pela face delicada. Lily fechou os olhos sentindo os dedos do maroto deslizando per sua face, antes que ela pudesse pensar em algo James venceu o pequeno espaço entre eles, colando seus lábios aos dela.

Ela não tentou fugir nem recuar, passou os braço são redor do pescoço dele deixando que ele aprofundasse o beijo e retribuindo, ela não soube por quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas só sabe que foi magnífico e que acabou cedo demais...

O tempo foi passando e James e Lily estavam cada vez mais próximos, as brigas que abalam o castelo toda vez que eles se encontravam acabaram trazendo um pouco de paz para os estudantes. Não demorou para que James a pedisse em namoro e ela aceitasse, no começo não contaram a ninguém, namoravam em segredo, mas claro que os amigos acabaram descobrindo. Algumas semanas depois Sirius fez questão de espalhar para a escola toda que os amigos estavam namorando, muito não acreditaram, outros achavam que já não era sem tempo.

O último ano passou voando, os exames finais quase levou alguns alunos à loucura, mas agora tudo havia passado, era o dia da formatura, em algumas horas o Salão Principal estaria lotado de alunos que estariam ali pela última vez. Nos jardins um casal conversava,

- Lily feche os olhos. –disse James

- Por que? –ela perguntou.

- Feche!

Lily fechou os olhos, desconfiada e esperou.

- Pode abrir. –disse o rapaz.

Ela não acreditou no que via, à sua frente James segurava uma caixinha de veludo vermelho, dentro da caixinha havia um lindo anel.

- O-o que?

- Lily! Você aceita se casar comigo? –perguntou o rapaz sorrindo.

A garota estava boquiaberta, olhava para o anel que ele segurava sem saber como responder, mal conseguia respirar. Estava ciente dele ali, esperando uma resposta.

- É claro que sim! –ela falou ao recuperar o fôlego e sorrindo entre lágrimas. James puxou-a para um beijo e deslizou o anel pelo seu dedo.

- Eu te amo. –ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo. –respondeu ela sorrindo.

Lily subiu para o quarto para poder se arrumar para o baile. Marlene, Dorcas e Emmeline estavam no quarto conversando sobre a festa.

- Meninas, tenho uma coisa para contar. –disse ela.

- O que? –perguntou Dorcas notando a alegria da amiga.

- Eu vou casar!

- O que?!

- Eu e James vamos nos casar. –disse ela mostrando o anel.

- AimeuDeus! –exclamou Emmeline abraçando a amiga.

- Frank e Alice vão se casar, Emmy e Edgar vão se casar e agora você também. –disse Marlene abraçando a amiga. –Meus parabéns!

- É, parece que sobramos Lene. –disse Dorcas abraçando Lily e rindo.

O baile estava perfeito, as luzes, a música, a comida tudo perfeitamente lindo para a despedida dos alunos do sétimo ano.

- Eu vou sentir tanta saudade daqui. –falou Lily.

- Eu também. –concordou Dorcas abraçada a Remus, seu namorado.

- Sempre me lembrarei das brigas do James e da Lily. –falou Edgar fazendo os amigos rirem.

- E da Lene e do Sirius. –falou Remus –Ah esses dois.

- Eles ainda vão acabar se casando. –disse Emmeline.

- Não mesmo! –devolveu Dorcas olhando para o casal que brigava ali perto.

- Vão sim. –teimou Emmeline.

- Não vão não. –retrucou Dorcas.

- Querem apostar? –perguntou James com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

**Fim... (?)**


End file.
